Crossing Over
by EmoDiva
Summary: Catarina's a sorceress and Leon's a human, but they're best friends. So what happens when Catarina's exboyfriend turned stalker suddenly shows up in town? It'll take everything Leon has to save her, but first he'll have to learn her secret...BLEACH ESQUE
1. Prologue

**Crossing Over**

**A/N: **_Hi there! This was just a crazy idea that i came up with one day. It's called Crossing Over not just because of the INSANE number of different anime/video games in it, but also because...well, you'll just have to read it to find out! -.o Anyways, yes, there are a couple OCs in here, but most of the characters are from various anime and video games. It's rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. Tell me if you like it, and I'll keep going. And reviews would be wonderful too! _

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own ANYTHING in this story...except maybe one name...and the plot_

* * *

**Prologue **

Amy was no ordinary high school girl. I mean, sure, she had friends, got decent grades, and ran for her school track team every year. She also had her share of juicy secrets, but what teenage girl doesn't have those, right? So who wouldn't think she was normal? But what nobody knew was that Amy was, in fact, hiding the biggest, juiciest secret of them all, one that nobody could possibly even begin to comprehend. You see, Amy was actually a powerful sorceress named Catarina.

There are two realms in this world: the mortal realm, where humans live, and the magical realm, where all supernatural, spiritual, and mythical beings live. Catarina's family had lived in the magical realm for generations. Her father was a wizard, and her mother, a sorceress. Catarina's younger sister was also a sorceress like herself, both having inherited the sorceress gene from their mother. When she was 16, Catarina's father, being a wizard, had been relocated to the mortal realm by the Order of Merlin to study adolescent human behavior. Her family had all been given human forms and new names, hers being Amy. They had also been ordered to lay low and to try and act as much like the other humans as possible. So they had moved, and had been living in the mortal realm for a couple of years now. Catarina had also been training at their base in the mortal world for the day when she would return to the magical realm. She hoped to join the Magical Alliance one day, just like her parents.

Naturally, they weren't supposed to let it slip to any human that they were from the magical realm. After the huge vampire hunt of 1789, the Council of Magical Creatures had ordered that no one reveal his or her true form to a human. So, for safety regulations, they were required to keep their human forms at all times, except in the privacy of their own house. Nevertheless, sometimes, through a series of accidents, a human found out about the magical realm and had to have their memories removed. However, there were some occasional cases where a human would discover the other realm, but would actually be allowed to keep their memory, as long as they successfully kept the secret. They usually did. It was even said that once every century or so, a magical being would marry a human! But they were only rumors, and who in their right mind would stoop so low as to love a creature so imperfect as a human?

* * *

**A/N: **_In case you were wondering, yes, I did get Catarina's name from Trinity Blood. There were a couple things from Harry Potter in there too. And I know the whole realm thing sounds like Sabrina the Teenage Witch. But anyways, R&R please!! If you guys like the sound of it, I'll keep going! I'll take constructive criticism, but no flamers please! Thanks for reading!_

**EmoDiva**


	2. He's Back

**Crossing Over**

**A/N: **_Ok, so I'm continuing along with this story. Two new characters come into play in this chapter. Oh, and italics are thoughts, just so you don't get confused. Thanks to everyone who checked out the prologue, and BIG thanks to _**ShikonShardCollector **_for giving me my first review! Enjoy!_

_Oh yea, and if you want to know what anime/video games I plan on using in this story, check out my profile. I will tell you now, this is going to have a Bleach type plotline, but with my own twist on it. -.o_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...it's sad really..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – He's Back…**

Catarina was now 18 and an officially registered sorceress, meaning she could do magic whenever she wanted and didn't have to be in the presence of an adult. It gave her immense satisfaction. She had done exceptionally well on her qualification exam. So well, in fact, that she had proved to be as experienced as sorceresses at least 200 years older than herself. Because of this, she was granted the title of Lady Catarina. But since everyone except her family knew her simply as Amy, she rarely got to hear the reward of her achievement.

One sunny day after track practice, Catarina found herself walking home with Leon again. Leon, who lived only a couple streets over from her, was Catarina's first and best human friend. He had been the first one to welcome her to her new high school. He was tall, with chestnut brown hair that fell forward around his beautiful blue eyes and a rich warm voice. He was also very muscular, handsome, and the captain of the track team. But even though he was a jock, he was also kind, sweet, and caring. Whenever someone came to him with a problem, he would always stop what he was doing and really listen to them, then try to help. In short, Leon was every teenage girl's dream guy. Every **human** girl, that is.

That's what Catarina had to keep telling herself. _He's nothing more than a friend to me_, she thought. _He's still a human, no matter how hot he is…_

"Hey, Amy, you listening?" she heard Leon ask.

"Huh?" She forcefully shook herself out of her daydream. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that if the team keeps practicing like they're doing now, we'll be ready for the finals in no time!"

"Oh…yea, definitely!"

They stayed on the subject of track until they reached the intersection where they went their separate ways.

"Well," Leon said, turning to Catarina, "guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," she answered, giving him a friendly hug.

"Hey, no practice tomorrow," he thought out loud. "Wanna come over to my house and hang out?"

"Sure!" she replied, pulling away. "I'll see you then! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Leon watched her as she jogged home down the street. _Man, she's hot when she runs_, he thought, still watching. _Wait, no! She's my best friend! It would never work out…_

* * *

Nearing her house, Catarina slowed to a walk. _I wonder if mom and dad are home yet_, she thought to herself. 

Meanwhile, the sky was steadily getting darker as more clouds appeared, blocking out the sun. Normally Catarina would have noticed this, but at the moment, she was too deep in thought.

"It's been far too long, Catarina."

Catarina froze in mid-step. She knew that voice, that voice that still haunted her dreams to this very day… She quickly hid her fear with a scowl.

"That's **Lady** Catarina to you," she answered coldly.

"My sincerest apologies," the owner of the voice said as he leapt down silently from a nearby tree.

Catarina turned to face him. His black trenchcoat fluttered slightly in the breeze as he stood there with his gloved hands in his pockets. His dark purple hair was still as wild as ever, sticking up in all directions. Even the cocky smirk was still there. Nope, he hadn't changed at all.

Catarina tried to close her mind and forget, but when she him, all those horrible memories came rushing back at once…

"_Let me go!"_

"_Aww, come on Cat, I just wanna have a little fun…"_

"_You're sick! I said no!"_

"_Sorry sweetheart, but you're mine now."_

"_Stop it! I said stop!!"_

Catarina, despite the horrible images now playing in her mind's eye, didn't let her face go soft.

"You look pretty cute in that human form," the 20 year old standing before her commented, "but I still think your sorceress form is way hotter."

"Shut up, Dark," she retorted. "You're as stupid as ever I see. What do you want?"

"You, of course," he smiled. Catarina rolled her eyes.

"You idiot," she said, turning her back on him.

Unfortunately for her, Dark wasn't very easy to get rid of. In a second, he had appeared in front of Catarina again, only this time **much** closer.

"At least I'm not the one falling for a human," he sneered.

"I am not!" she shot back. "Humans make very loyal friends, you know. Keyword: **FRIENDS**."

But Dark only laughed.

"Suuuuure…" he said sarcastically.

Catarina glared up at him. She didn't have time for this.

"Just get out of my way," she muttered, trying to push past him.

**BIG** mistake. As soon as she tried to make him move, Dark quickly wrapped his strong arms around her, taking her by surprise.

"What the?!" she exclaimed.

"Aww, Cat, you just wanted to give me a hug? That's so sweet!" he said jokingly.

"You know I don't!" she snapped. "Now let me go!"

"Aww, but I haven't done this in sooo long," Dark whined as one of his hands slowly moved down farther and farther.

Catarina suddenly turned a bright shade of pink as she felt what he was doing.

"You PERVERT!!!" she yelled, smacking him hard across his face.

Luckily, this stunned Dark long enough for her to slip out of his grasp and jump back out of his reach. As he stood there, still a little shocked, Catarina stood panting for breath and glaring at him with disgust. She could see a red mark forming on his right cheek, but for some reason, it didn't seem to make him mad at all. In fact, he looked downright amused.

"Still a spunky little thing, aren't you?" he chuckled.

She scowled.

"You're a sicko, you know that?" she said, straightening up.

"What can I say?" he said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just can't help myself around you. You're so…irresistible."

"Ugh…" She turned to leave. "Just stay away from me if you know what's good for you," she threatened.

Dark chuckled again as he watched her walk away.

"I will find a way to make you mine," she heard him call to her, "just wait and see."

At those words, Catarina broke into a run, wanting to put as much distance between herself and that sick bastard as possible.

Dark smiled to himself as he stared at her backside slowly getting smaller and smaller.

"I **so** wanna be friends with that thing," he said to himself. "Even though she's a sorceress, she must have a weakness. I just need to find it. It won't be long now…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, that is Leon from Kingdom Hearts and Dark from DNAngel (sorry Dark lovers! but yes, he is the main villain in this fanfic) in case you were wondering. And I promise Dark and Catarina's relationship will be explained soon. R&R please! I don't care whether it's just one word or 100, it shows me that you care and motivates me to keep going. Thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic! _

**EmoDiva**


	3. A Storm Is Brewing

**Crossing Over**

**A/N: **_Hello again! I decided to put up another chappie! No new characters come in in this one, unless you count Catarina's parents, but they're not really that important. But something big does happen, don't get me wrong. You'll just have to read to find out! Big thanks again to _**ShikonShardCollector **_and _**alchemistobsessor **_for reviewing! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...except my imagination!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – A Storm Is Brewing**

It had been almost two weeks since Dark had confronted Catarina. Ever since then, she had constantly been on her toes, waiting and watching for when he would appear again. She became anxious and paranoid, expecting him to be around every corner. She couldn't sleep at night and found herself zoning out in the middle of class. Even her parents noticed a change in her behavior.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Is everything alright, Catarina?" her mother asked her as they ate dinner. "Is something bothering you?"

Catarina looked up from her plate of untouched food.

"What? Oh…no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…mom, dad, what would you think if I got back together with Dark?"

"Dark Mousy?" her father asked. "He's a fine young man. One of the richest in Avalon, from what I hear."

"And he's so polite," her mother added. "I can't ever recall a time when he was ever rude or disrespectful at all."

Her father nodded.

"You'd be well off if you married him."

"………Right…"

Catarina suddenly stood up and left the table.

"I've got some homework," she mumbled as she ran up the stairs. What had she been thinking? Her parents would **want** her to be with Dark. No, she couldn't tell anybody, not right now at least. This was between her and him….

**End Flashback

* * *

**

However, despite her constant vigilance, everything remained normal.

_He's psyching me out_, she thought as she walked home with Leon that Friday. _He's making me think too hard and scare myself. I can't let him get through to me! _

"Hey, Amy, you ok? You're being pretty quiet," Leon pointed out.

"Oh," said Catarina, snapping out of it, "it's nothing, really."

"No, it's not," he persisted. "You've been acting really nervous and distracted lately. Don't think I haven't noticed. You know you can tell me anything. Now what's up?"

Catarina hesitated.

"It's just…the finals coming up next Saturday," she lied.

"Since when do you ever get nervous about track? There has to be something else."

"No, really, don't worry about me," she assured him as they reached the intersection. "I'm fine."

"But—

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she said, cutting him off. But before he could answer her, she turned and took off down the street. Leon stood watching her get smaller as she ran farther away from him.

_Something is up with her_, he thought, continuing on to his street. _I just wish she would tell me…

* * *

_

"Anyone home?" Leon yelled as he stepped inside his front door. Assuming no one was, he threw his sports bag aside and went into the kitchen. He strode over to the fridge and took out a can of Vault, downing it in one swig. Throwing the now empty can in the trash, he heard a low grumble come from outside. He froze.

_Is that…thunder?_

Curiously, he went outside to his backyard and looked up at the sky.

Pillows of black stormy clouds now blocked out what had once been a sunny day.

"That's weird," Leon said to himself. "Rain wasn't in the forecast today." He turned to go back inside.

"I don't get it. How can she like you more than me?"

The voice made Leon nearly jump out of his skin. He whirled around.

"Who's there?"

Hearing laughter from somewhere above him, he looked up and spotted a tall shadowy figure watching him from the old oak tree in his yard.

"Sure are jumpy, aren't you?" It was a man's voice. "Does she know about the talking-to-yourself thing too?"

Leon felt uneasy about this guy, but he wasn't about to show it.

"What are you talking about? Who's 'she'?" he asked him, trying to sound brave.

Leon heard him chuckle some more. He was then horrified to see the mysterious man leap down out of the tree and land on his feet, like there was nothing to it! As the figure straightened up, Leon was able to get a good look at him. He was wearing all black, with a coat to match his outfit. His cold purple eyes matched his messy hair. What was more, he looked at least a few years older than him. He was certainly no one to be taken lightly.

"Man oh man," he sighed, shaking his head, "you don't even know what you got yourself into, do you? It figures…you're just a human."

Leon gave him a weird look.

"Dude, what are you on? Speed?"

"I mean, come on," the stranger continued, overlooking the comment, "why the hell would she choose you, a flawed mortal, over someone like me?"

"Seriously man, crack is whack."

"So the way I see it," he said, still ignoring him, "there isn't any other choice."

With that, he pulled a black feather out of thin air and threw it towards Leon at lightning speed. Before he could even blink, Leon felt the feather brush his cheek as it shot past him. At first, he thought it had missed him. But a second later, he felt something warm and wet trickle down his face. Reaching up to touch his cheek, he found himself looking at his own blood on his fingertips. Leon's eyes opened wider.

_Those…those feathers he uses are razor sharp!_ he realized, watching him pull out more. _This guy…this guy is serious!_

"My only option…is to destroy the competition," the man finished as he got into a fighting position.

_Who…no…What is he?!

* * *

_

_I really wish I could tell Leon what's bothering me_, thought Catarina as she walked up to her front steps. _He of all humans might understand. But that's the only problem…he's a human…_

A sudden rumble of thunder shook her from her thoughts. Slowly, she turned and looked up. The sky over her house was fine, but off to the south, she could see dark threatening clouds gathering rapidly. Suddenly, it dawned on her.

_Why didn't I see it before?! _

She immediately threw down her bag and ran as fast as she could towards the growing storm.

* * *

Leon fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder in pain. Since the man's obvious weapons of choice were sharp black feathers, he had more than a slight advantage over him. Now Leon was too tired and wounded to keep dodging his attacks. His shoulder was still bleeding profusely from the feather that had pierced it, making him too weak to stand. 

_Great_, he thought as the man approached him. _I'm about to die, and I don't even know what I'm dying for!_

"Got any last words?" the man sneered, looking down at him.

"Only that I still have no idea who this Catarina girl is," Leon gasped, the pain getting to him. "Look, there's obviously been a big mistake. Can't we just talk about this?"

The man pretended to think for a moment.

"Sorry, but I'm not really a talking kind of guy," he finally answered, conjuring up another feather and raising it above his head.

_Oh no…this is it…_

Leon closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But the end never came.

All of a sudden, he saw a great white light through his closed eyelids. The next minute, he heard the man yelling in surprise. Chancing a look, he opened his eyes to see that the man had jumped back several feet because of another figure now standing in front of him. As the figure turned towards him, Leon saw that it was in fact a beautiful woman. As she knelt down beside him, he watched speechless as she gently touched his wound. Shiny green sparkles immediately enveloped his shoulder, and before he knew it, Leon's wound was healed and the pain was gone.

As she did this, he was able to get a good look at her face. Her features were expressionless, but her eyes were full of concern. _She looks familiar_, he thought, watching her. _She almost looks like…Amy?!_

His wound now healed, the woman stood up and turned to face the man again, a look of pure loathing now in her eyes.

The man grinned.

"I was wondering when I'd finally get to see that hot sorceress form…Catarina," he finally said to her.

Leon's mouth gaped open in shock.

_What?! _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Yay Catarina saved him!! Sorry, I kinda made it into a cliffy. -.o Anyways, hope you liked it! See the little purple button down there? Push it! I'm dying for some reviews here, and I really need to know what you guys think of this fanfic. Again, thanks for reading!!_

**-EmoDiva**


	4. Goodbye

**Crossing Over**

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long to post! I've been really busy lately. Sooooo...where did we leave off? Oh yea, Catarina! Let's get on with it! Again, thanks to _**alchemistobsessor**_ and _**ShikonShardCollector**_ for leaving me AWESOME reviews!! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of this...except Catarina_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Goodbye**

Indeed, Catarina, the one who this whole fight was about had arrived.

She wore a sky blue blouse, with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled back to her mid-forearm. She also sported a black pleated miniskirt that showed off her long thin legs, all the way down to her black boots that reached her mid-calf. Her long, lavender colored hair was tied up in a couple of pigtails by two fluffy hair scrunchies that matched her top. In one hand she held her weapon of choice: a tall golden staff with a sharp circular symbol on the end. The other sat on her hip, giving her a bad girl attitude.

Her eyes, however, were unusual, even for a sorceress. Her father, a wizard, had green eyes, and her mother, a sorceress, had blue eyes. Catarina was a sorceress like her mother, so she should've had blue eyes as well. However, for some odd reason, her left eye was blue, but her right eye was green. Two different eye colors were not at all common, even in the magical realm. This definitely made her stand out, but not in a bad way. In fact, Dark was very right about her being hot.

"How many times do I have to tell you…" she shot at him, "it's LADY Catarina!"

With that, she lunged towards him, staff raised. Dark was able to dodge her swing, but not the spell she cast. A bright light suddenly overcame him as he jumped backwards. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but left him feeling slightly weaker than before.

Meanwhile, Leon was watching them from across his yard, dumbfounded.

_That's Amy's voice!_ _It must be her! But…what did she call herself just now?_ _And what did she just DO?!_

Dark stood bent over, looking up at her while trying to catch his breath.

"You…"

She smiled at him.

"Using light to fight darkness…I think it's pretty smart, don't you?"

"Heh…"

He straightened up and brushed himself off, pulling out more feathers in the process.

"Fine…if it's a fight you want, I'm happy to oblige!"

He suddenly threw the feathers at her so fast that Leon could barely see them. But Catarina put up a shield to block them with the same speed.

From there the battle got even more intense. No matter how hard Dark tried to hit her, Catarina always put up her shield at just the right time. Even when feathers zoomed at her from behind, she still managed to somehow see them. On the other hand, Catarina's light spells kept draining more and more of Dark's strength until he was significantly weaker. Soon it seemed that the fight was just about over.

"Just face it, Dark," she told him as he panted heavily. "You can't even touch me."

"Oh…you don't think so? Just watch me."

He immediately crossed his arms over his chest and then spread them out on either side of him.

"Watch closely, Catarina," he grinned evilly as the wind picked up. "Not even **you've** seen this one before."

"Give it up, Dark," she said, disregarding the incredibly large amount of feathers now appearing before her eyes. "I'll just put up another shield again."

"Let's see you try," he smirked. "One thousand needles of death!"

At that moment, all of the feathers started zooming towards Catarina at top speed. Catarina, however, just rolled her eyes and put up another shield. Dark grinned to himself. Just as the feathers were about to hit her shield, they suddenly flew off course!

_What??!!_

Catarina's eyes, widened in shock, followed the feathers' new course.

Then she saw it: they were heading straight for Leon!

"NOOO!!!" she screamed, knowing it was too late for her to do anything to help him.

Before Leon knew what was happening, he found himself inches away from lethal, pointed feathers on all sides of him. It was like he was trapped in a basket speared by countless sabers.

Catarina breathed a sigh of relief as she let her shield down. He hadn't killed him…at least, not yet.

"See?" Dark asked her, lowering his arms. "I can be nice if I want to. But if you make even the slightest attempt to save him, he dies."

"Leave him out of this, Dark," she said, glaring at him. "This is between you and me."

"Fine," he answered slyly. "I'll leave him alone…if…"

"If what?" She was already dreading the answer.

"If you come back to live with me in my mansion."

Catarina's heart sank. She thought it would be something like that.

"That's not fair!" she retaliated.

"All's fair in love and war, babe. Now what's it gonna be?"

Catarina was silent for a while. Finally, she spoke.

"If I go back with you, will you promise to never hurt him again?"

"Yes. However, if I sense that you're holding back any of your love for me, you know I won't hesitate to come back and kill him."

_Damn…he's thought of everything_, she thought angrily. _I have to act like I really love him, or Leon dies. Either way, I lose. But Leon's my best friend, and I can't let Dark kill him…_

"Fine," she said quietly, giving in. "I'll go back with you."

"Wait just one minute," Dark stopped her. "Prove to me that you'll love me with all your heart for the rest of your life."

Catarina huffed angrily.

_This guy makes me sick!_ _But right now, he has the upper hand, so there's nothing I can do about it._

With that, she silently marched right up to Dark, threw her arms him, and kissed him passionately.

As he watched them from his cage of feathers, Leon's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

_She's kissing that scumbag?! Just to save me?! Wait…what's this feeling?…_

As much as the sight was nauseating him, for some reason he couldn't look away. Suddenly, as he watched Dark's tongue snake its way into Catarina's mouth, a wave of jealousy came over him. He wanted that jerk to die and burn in hell. He wanted to hurt him, to make him feel as much pain as he did. But all he could do was watch, speechless.

Finally, after a while, Catarina pulled away from Dark.

"Happy?" she asked. "Now release Leon."

A satisfied smile now on his smug face, Dark made the feathers dissipate into thin air with one wave of his hand. Leon immediately jumped to his feet, but remained where he was.

"Amy, wait!" he called, afraid to get too close to her. "I still don't understand any of this. You're not seriously gonna go with this guy, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Leon," Catarina answered sadly, "but this is the way it has to be. I have to go now, but don't worry about me. You've been such a good friend, and I promise I'll never ever forget you."

"No, wait!"

"Leon, I'll be ok!"

"Come on, let's go," said Dark, pulling a single feather. "You're lucky I even let you talk to this loser."

Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her extremely close to him, he held up the feather and started to chant a spell in the language of the Ancient Mystics.

"Leon!" called Catarina as a mysterious darkness started to envelop her and Dark. "Can you tell Jamie something for me?"

"Sure, but—

"Tell her not to worry, and that dawn will come tomorrow!"

Before Leon could ask her what it even meant, he was alone, with nothing left of his beloved friend but feelings and memories.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Oh no! What's Leon gonna do now?? And who's this Jamie? lol, anyways, all you have to do now is push that little purple button and send me a nice little review! Seriously people, I _**NEED**_ to know if you like this!! If you do, you'll get to see your name in my author's note! Until next time, thanks for reading!_

_By the way, I know the characters (except my own, of course!) are a little OOC, but hey, it's my story! And if you have any questions you want answered, just ask! Ok, now I'm done!_

**-EmoDiva**


	5. Meet the Family

**Crossing Over**

**A/N: **_Sorry peeps! I meant to have this posted like, 2 weeks earlier than this. But anyways, this chapter is LOADED. I mean it. Maybe that's how come it took so long to get up...so yea, Dark and Cat's history is finally explained in this one. Hope you like it! Also, there's a TON of new characters in this chappie. And by a ton, I mean three. But that's a lot in my eyes, since I don't tend to bring in too many new characters all at once. And thank you _**alchemistobsessor **_for the lovely review!! Ok, enough of my ramblings, let's get on with the story! _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything in this story, except two of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Meet the Family**

Leon pounded his fist on Catarina's front door as he panted heavily. He couldn't remember when he had run that fast before. But he had made a promise and he was going to keep it.

After what seemed like forever, Catarina's younger sister Jamie opened the door. She looked a lot like her sister, with brown eyes, brown hair, and the same face. The only difference was that she was shorter than Catarina had been at her age.

"Hey, Leon!" she smiled happily. "Come on in!"

Still short of breath, Leon nodded his gratitude as he staggered inside.

"Where's Amy?" she asked, sounding concerned. "I thought she was with you."

"Amy told me to tell you something," he answered. "She said 'not to worry, and that dawn will come tomorrow.'"

Jamie suddenly froze. Her eyes widened, and the outburst that followed might as well have been a small explosion.

"THAT BASTARD DID **WHAT?!**"

Leon was taken aback by the short but extreme burst of anger.

"Excuse me?" Apparently he had missed something. She hurriedly looked around the front hall and outside to make sure nobody was listening in on them.

"Come here, quick!" she hissed, yanking him into a closet.

At least, he thought it was a closet. As soon as Jamie shut the door behind them, lights flickered on to reveal a bright room larger than Leon's entire backyard. Many strange ticking objects and devices littered different tables, some spilling onto the floor. Leon gave himself a good hard pinch. Yep, he was definitely awake, but that conclusion only raised uneasy questions about his sanity.

"Sorry about the mess," Jamie apologized, kicking a huge, leather-bound book out of the way. "Now, what happened?"

So Leon told her everything, from when he was attacked by the freak with the purple hair, to when Amy showed up in a strange outfit, to when she saved his life. However, despite how overwhelming all of this was for him, Jamie didn't look all that surprised.

"I'm really sorry you had to get wrapped up in all this, Leon," she sighed sadly.

"Could you please explain to me what exactly is going on?" he asked her. "I have a feeling that you know some things I don't."

Jamie sighed again.

"Alright," she answered, settling down in a squashy armchair. "I'll probably get in big trouble for telling you what you're about to hear, but you've gotten into this far enough. You deserve to know."

As Leon sat down across from her, Jamie began to explain everything:

"Amy isn't who you think she is. That's just her secret identity. She's really a sorceress named Catarina. My mother and I are sorceresses too, and my father's a wizard. You've only ever seen our human forms, since we're not supposed to let humans know what we are. We used to live in the magical realm until my father got transferred here for work…and no, you're not going crazy," she added, seeing the look on his face.

"Wow…" Leon breathed, rubbing his forehead. "That explains a lot, I guess. But what about that Dark guy? How does he know Am— I mean, Catarina?"

"Dark is a black mage," she continued. "He comes from a very wealthy and respectable family. He and Catarina met in school. Dark really liked her, so he asked her out, and she said yes. It was going good for a couple of months, until Dark wanted something…more from her. I don't think I need to explain what exactly 'it' was, but she didn't want to take it that far. But Dark didn't listen to her, and instead tried to force her into it. Catarina got REALLY pissed and broke up with him. Dark never got over her, though. He actually started stalking her until we came here. I guess that's why she was so eager to move."

"I thought things seemed a little tense between them," Leon commented. "I had no idea it was that serious."

"Well, that jerk's gone too far this time," said Jamie, standing up suddenly. "We're going to save her, whether he likes it or not!"

"What?! How?" Leon jumped up and followed her across the room.

"It's just like Cat said," she answered, firing up a strange device that looked like a round table with a hole in the middle and buttons all over it. "See, whenever we're in trouble, we talk in code to have an advantage over the enemy. The message she gave you really meant that she wants me and our brothers to come and save her."

"Brothers?! She never told me she had any brothers!"

"Yea, we have older twin brothers," she said, pushing various buttons. "She probably didn't tell you because they prefer to lie low."

"Why?"

"Well, one of them is a famous piano player who performs all over the world, and he doesn't really like being mobbed by fans. You know, that whole thing."

"Oh, right," he said thoughtfully. "What about the other one? Is he famous too?"

"Oh, he's famous alright. He's an assassin for an organization called Chronos, and one of the best, I might add. If he comes after you, you're as good as dead."

"…Oh."

Leon decided to leave it at that. _For twins, they sure are different_, he thought as he watched the colorful holographic globe that had now magically appeared over the hole in the table in front of Jamie.

_Wait…Jamie…_

"Jamie, what's your real name?"

A small smile appeared on her face before she answered.

"Alexandra."

"Hmm," he grinned. "I like it."

"Thanks."

Just then, the machine started beeping loudly.

"Alright!" said Alexandra happily. "Found him!"

The next second, a cloud of white smoke appeared in the room, making Leon look around in surprise. The smoke clearing, he soon realized that a man had come along with it. He looked to be around 20 and had a head of spiky hair that matched his brown eyes. He was wearing a loose black turtleneck under his amber designer jacket. His hands rested in the pockets of his mahogany colored pants, and he had an easygoing, casual attitude.

"Yo," he said to Alexandra, "you called me?"

"Yea," she answered, turning to him. "Leon, this is Kanone. Kanone, this is Leon, Cat's friend."

"Hey," Kanone said to Leon, giving him a friendly handshake.

"Hi," he answered, smiling.

"Kanone's a warlock," explained Alexandra. "His magical power isn't that strong, but he's ten times smarter than the average human."

"Whatever," said Kanone, sitting down. "What do you need me for?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Train gets here," she replied.

No sooner had she said this when a cloud of black smoke filled the room. The man now standing before Leon looked just like Kanone, except for a few differences. His attire was all black, with a trenchcoat similar to Dark's. His hair was even wilder than Kanone's, if that was possible. Small fangs protruded from his mouth, and the pupils of his yellow eyes were slits. An interesting pistol with a Roman numeral thirteen on it rested in his hand. Leon took an uneasy step away from him.

_This must be the assassin._

"What is it?" the man asked Alexandra. "This sure as hell better be important."

"I'll explain in a minute," she answered, "but first, there's someone I want you to meet. Leon, this is Train. Train, this is Cat's friend, Leon."

"Nice to meet you," said Leon, holding out his hand.

Train studied him suspiciously for a moment. Leon gulped nervously.

"Sure," Train finally answered, taking his hand briefly before letting go again. Leon let out a quiet sigh of relief.

_Whew_. _This is one guy I've gotta make sure I don't annoy._

"Train is a cat demon," Alexandra explained to him. "When he was born, an evil spirit of a cat was sealed inside of him; sometimes it's the only way to get rid of an extremely powerful soul that threatens both realms. That's what gives him his catlike features and abilities."

"Must you tell him every damn thing about me?" Train snapped at her.

"Hey, he has the right to know!"

"Guys!" Kanone interrupted. "Can we please just get started?"

"Oh, right," said Alexandra. "You don't mind if I change into my sorceress form, do you Leon?"

"No, not at all."

"Good, because I hate this human form with a passion!"

With that, a bright light filled the room briefly before fading away again. When Leon was able to look at her, he found himself staring at Alexandra's true form. She wore rugged, ripped up jeans and a simple black spaghetti strap top. On her back rested her weapon of choice: a large blue bow with a quiver of magical arrows. Her neon green hair hung above her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was very beautiful.

Suddenly, Train rushed up to Leon and grabbed him by his collar.

"You checking out my little sister?!" he said threateningly.

"No, no!" he stammered. "She's three years younger than me! I'd never even think of liking her! I mean…wait, that came out wrong…"

"Cool it, Train!" Alexandra yelled at him. "He's a nice guy. Besides…it's obvious he's into Catarina, not me."

"What?!" shouted Leon, his face turning red. "No, I'm not! S-She's my best friend!"

"Right…" said Alexandra, separating him from Train. "But from the way she talks about you…"

"She talks about me?" Leon was curious now.

"Oh, nonstop," she answered, exaggerating only a little. "She keeps denying her feelings, but I can tell she digs you."

Leon's face turned even redder than before.

"Where is Cat anyway?" asked Kanone.

Alexandra's mood changed immediately.

"Dark blackmailed her so that she would go back with him to his mansion," she said angrily.

"You mean that jerk who was stalking her? How did he blackmail her?"

"He threatened to kill me," Leon said quietly. An uneasy silence filled the room.

"Whoa," said Kanone after a few moments. "She must really like you."

"I…but…she…" he stuttered.

"One thing's for sure," said Train, cutting him off. "I should've killed him when I had the chance. No one messes with my sister and gets away with it! I swear he'll regret this! You don't fool around with the Black Cat without getting scratched!"

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, that is Train from Black Cat (duh!) and Kanone is from Spiral. It's a little confusing cuz I used Kanone's name, but the actual person is Ayumu. Oh well, they're both from Spiral. And Alexandra is my other OC. I hope you like her cuz I really do. Yea, so I really hope you liked it! I would really appreciate some reviews please!! I promise I'll reply to you if you do! Thanks for reading!_

**-EmoDiva**


	6. The Unusual Gleam in his Eye

**A/N: **_Holy crap, I haven't updated in like, forever!! Sorry readers, but maybe if I had more REVIEWS -hint hint- I'd be more motivated. But anyways, on with the story! The Bleach part of the plotline really shines in this chapter, so be looking out for that! I'm really happy with it! _

_And HUGE thanks to _**Ryoki Hirousuke **_for reviewing, along with _**BabyCritter**_, alchemistobsessor, and _**ShikonShardCollector**!

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else..._

**

* * *

**

Crossing Over 

**Chapter 5 – The Unusual Gleam In His Eye**

"You don't fool around with the Black Cat without getting scratched!"

"Calm down, Train," Alexandra told him. "No need to tell us what your code name for Chronos is. But you're right, and we're going to save her right now!"

"Wait a minute," said Kanone. "It wouldn't be worth it to wander through the whole mansion if we don't have to, and if I remember correctly, that mansion is pretty huge. It would be much more productive if one of us stays here, pulls up the schematics of the mansion on the Eye, and directs the rest of us towards Cat using her life force as a tracking device."

"Sounds good to me," Train put in. "But who's gonna do it?"

"I will."

Alexandra immediately shook her head in protest.

"You can't! You've got more brains than the rest of us put together, and you know Dark will have booby traps lying around. You'll be much more useful helping us get through the mansion than sitting here."

"But we need me to even get through the freakin place! And I wouldn't put it past him to learn how to use the Eye in the next five minutes!" Train argued, gesturing to Leon.

Alexandra sighed. "Well, since there aren't any other options, I'll stay."

"But we need a sorceress with us!" Kanone pointed out. "Not to mention a squad with at least three members."

"Hmm…"

Alexandra thought for a moment. Suddenly, she turned towards Leon, biting her lower lip as she pondered a possible solution in her head.

"What about…a sorcerer?"

Train's eyes widened as he realized what she meant and immediately retaliated.

"What?! Alex, you can't! It's not guaranteed that you'll both live!"

Leon's ears perked up. _Not guaranteed that __**what**?!_

"Yea," Kanone agreed. "Do you realize how many attempted transfers have failed? Try 87.9 percent of them!"

"I'm aware of the risks," she replied. "But if it'll help save Cat, I'm willing to try, if Leon is."

"Try what?" Leon asked as Alexandra came over to him.

"A magical transfer," she told him. "It's a process that allows a magical being to transfer their powers into a human. The human then temporarily takes control of the being's powers, while the being is stuck in a human form. Eventually, the being's powers return to them, but the transfer itself is extremely dangerous. If something goes wrong, one or even both of us could die. Since our options are limited, I'm willing to try it. But it's your choice of whether we go through with it, or not."

Leon was silent for a while. Finally, he spoke.

"If it means we'll be able to save Catarina, I'll try anything."

"Alright," she nodded, pulling out one of her arrows. "The process is actually pretty simple. I'll say my full name, and you'll say yours. Then, and this is the tricky part, you need to make this arrow come into contact with your heart."

Leon's eyes immediately widened.

"Wait a sec…You're saying I have to…stab myself with that?!"

"Don't worry, I'll be guiding it, so you won't feel a thing."

"And you're sure this'll work?" he asked nervously.

"Well…hopefully."

What do you mean, 'hopefully'?"

"I mean, there are a number of things that could go wrong. The most common reason for failure is missing the heart, but there's also a possibility that your body could reject my powers, not to mention a whole lot of other gruesome options…you sure you still wanna do this?"

He gulped, but nodded silently as he gripped the arrow and held it in front of his chest, with her still holding the back end.

"Ready? It's imperative that you do not break eye contact. Don't even blink." Leon's eyes immediately started to water, but he forced himself to stare determinedly back at her.

"I'm ready."

Train and Kanone watched them with baited breath.

"My name is Alexandra Borealis."

My name…is Leon Garrison."

"Let my powers be yours!"

Hearing that, Leon slowly but surely eased the arrow into his chest, while Alexandra guided it in from behind. As soon as the weapon made contact with his heart, an explosion of white shimmering light burst forth from his soul. The force was so strong and the light so brilliant that Train and Kanone had to avert their eyes. When they were able to look back, they saw Alexandra lying motionless on the ground in her human form amidst a cloud of white smoke.

"Alex!" Kanone yelled as he ran over to her with Train on his heels.

They knelt beside her, fearing the worst. But soon, Alexandra groaned and slowly sat up, holding her head.

"Alex! Are you ok?!" they asked in unison.

"Yea, I'm fine," she said dismissively as she looked around. "But…where's Leon?"

"I'm right here."

All three siblings suddenly turned at the sound of the voice.

"Whoa…" breathed Train.

"No way…" Kanone goggled.

"Leon…" said Alexandra cautiously, "how do you feel?"

"I'm…not sure…"

Just then, he caught sight of his reflection in a side of what looked like a large metal generator.

_What the?! Is that…me? _

His sorcerer form did indeed look very different. The track outfit he had been wearing had been replaced with combat boots, slightly baggy pants, and a one-sleeved jacket, all of which were black. His right arm was the sleeveless one, since he was right-handed, and black gloves covered both of his hands, though the one on his right reached his forearm. His already blue eyes were now much brighter and had an unusual gleam, due to his newly acquired powers. His once light brown hair was now a radiant blonde, sticking up in all directions much like Kanone's and Train's. What was more, all of the muscles in his body seemed to have been magically magnified, making him look even stronger than before. Leon almost didn't recognize himself, but after he got over the initial shock, he started examining his new look.

"Geez," he said, ruffling his hair. "Is it just me, or do all guys in the magical realm have crazy hair?"

Alexandra giggled as Train and Kanone gave each other a puzzled look.

"Looks like the transfer worked," she laughed.

Kanone suddenly looked just past Leon's head and gasped.

"Impossible! Just how much magical energy do you have?"

"Wha…?" Leon was very good at being clueless when the time presented itself.

"Damn, you're right!" Train agreed. "He's even got more than a good number of tough guys that I've taken out!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Leon.

"Leon," Alexandra interrupted. "Reach behind your head."

Still confused, Leon did as he was told. At once, his hand knocked into something long and hard. Even more surprised than he was before, he realized it was the hilt of a sword as he pulled it out of a sheath on his back. Now holding it in front of himself, Leon examined his apparent weapon of choice. The sword itself was as long as he was, and almost as broad. But despite its size, it was actually very balanced and had great leverage.

"Cool," he said, grinning.

"How the hell can you wield that thing with only one hand?!" Train asked in disbelief.

"It's really not that heavy. Go ahead, try it."

He handed it to Train as he got up from Alexandra's side. But as soon as Leon let go, the sword dropped to the floor, with Train still holding on! A very LONG chain of indistinct curse words ensued from Train's mouth after that.

"This must weigh 400, 500 pounds, at least!" he exclaimed, finally calming down.

"What?" said Leon, taking back his sword and swinging it around. "That can't be right!"

"It's because it's your sword," Alexandra realized. "Your magical energy is helping you wield it, making it easy for you. But wow, magical energy is defined by your weapon of choice, and apparently, yours is practically off the charts!"

"Really?" he asked, sheathing his sword.

"Hold on," Kanone interrupted. "Let's see how he consciously uses his magic."

"How do I do that?"

"Just concentrate," Alexandra told him. "Focus. Feel the power from inside of yourself."

Leon tried it, closing his eyes and thinking quietly to himself. In no time at all, a blue light filled the room. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was holding some sort of blue fire in his hand. Examining it, he saw that he could expand or compress it whenever he wanted to.

"Whoa…" said Alexandra, eyes wide. "Sattfire…I think his magical energy might rival even **yours**, Kanone."

"Fine, whatever, he can come," he replied grumpily. Kanone was very self-conscious about his low magic potential, and hated it whenever anyone mentioned this.

"All right, then," Alexandra said, getting up as well. "I'll get a portal open for you guys."

"Wait," asked Leon, following her over to the Eye. "Can't we just poof out of here like Train and Kanone did?"

"You really think Dark would just let anyone waltz onto his property?" she answered, pushing more buttons. "He's got guards, sensors, cameras, barriers, you name it."

"See, Alex is a hacker, and a good one at that," Train told him. "She can create a security breach undetected and get us a portal that leads right onto the grounds."

The three guys waited patiently while Alexandra worked her magic. Suddenly, Train spoke up.

"Hey, Leon, you know no one's forcing you to rescue Cat."

"…I know."

"But then why are you doing this?" he questioned curiously. "Did she promise you something in return for saving her? Or do you just like playing the hero?"

"…I owe her."

Train suddenly became quiet. Kanone glanced at him from the corner of his eye. An uneasy silence filled the room. Even the sound of Alexandra's typing had stopped.

"She sacrificed herself to save my life, and now it's all my fault that she's trapped in that bastard's mansion. The least I can do is risk my life to return the favor."

Leon's determined words hung in the air. Train nodded in understanding. A sudden beeping noise made them all jump. Alexandra looked back at the Eye.

"Ok, I found the mansion," she said, typing frantically. "I just need to use the back alleys to get past the icewall…and…there!"

Just then, a black portal materialized right in front of them.

"This'll lead you through the Realm of Darkness to the outskirts of Avalon, where Dark lives," she explained. "You should come out right next to his mansion."

"How will we keep in touch?" Leon asked her.

"Your left ear is pierced, right?"

"Yea."

"This earring will let us hear and talk to each other," she said, handing him a black stud. "I have the other one. I shouldn't have any trouble getting the schematics to the mansion, so I'll have them up by the time you get there."

"Ok," he replied, putting the stud in his ear. "Is that it?"

"Well, if I forgot anything, I'll tell you when you get there."

"Come on!" said Train, sounding slightly aggravated as he loaded his pistol. "I've been waiting to put a hole in that bastard's head for three years! Let's go!"

"Good luck, you guys," she added. "And Leon?"

"Yea?" he asked, following Kanone into the portal.

"Promise me you'll bring my sister back."

At those words, Leon's eyes filled with determination.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Wow, that was long! I guess it's my way of making up for not updating in so long. But yea, I hope you liked it! The magical transfer was supposed to be like when Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, and the whole 'I owe her' thing actually came from a conversation Ichigo had with Ganju. Yea, I'm a Bleach nerd. XD But keep in mind, Leon looks like Cloud from FFVII AC, but he thinks like Ichigo. So why didn't I just make Leon look like Ichigo? Because Cloud rocks, I thought he needed to be in here somewhere, and he's so freakin' similar to Ichigo anyway that it's scary (the swords, the hair, the clothes, see what I mean?). Oh yea, and the Realm of Darkness I got from Kingdom Hearts._ _And if you guys are wondering, the Eye is like the magical version of a super computer. Any other questions, just ask me!_

_SO, now that I'm done rambling, **please** tell me what you think!! I promise I'll send you a nice little message if you do! Thanks for reading, and look out for chapter 6!_

**EmoDiva**


	7. The Wall has been Breached

**A/N: **_Ok, so finally we get to see what's going on with Catarina in this chapter. Here's where the rating really comes in...XD Several naughty lines! I'm not saying any more than that! More Bleach-esque stuff in this chapter too. See if you can pick it out!_

_Also, **BIG** thanks to _**alchemistobsessor **_for leaving me a lovely review! This chapter is for her!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything...did you really expect me to?_

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Over**

**Chapter 6 – The Wall has been Breached**

For a second, Catarina didn't know where she was. She had just woken up in a huge, king-sized feather bed with black satin sheets in a master bedroom. Dreary gray clouds could be seen just outside the windows. Suddenly she saw most of her clothes lying on the floor beside the bed. Then she remembered. She sighed heavily, falling back onto some fluffy pillows.

_Ugh_, _last night was rough. I hope Alex and the others come soon. I don't know how long I can keep up this charade if he continues wearing me out like this. _

Just then, Dark came out of his walk-in closet, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. Seeing that she was awake, he smiled at her and leaned against the doorway, trying to give her the best view of his rock hard six-pack as possible.

Catarina rolled her eyes. _He just never quits, does he?_

"Hey, sweet thing," he smiled as he came over and climbed into the bed. "I got some new clothes for you the other day. They're in the closet; you can try them on later."

"Aww, you're so sweet," she replied, putting on a fake smile for him.

Dark snuggled up next to her, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Sleep well?"

"Well, you know, you're the one who kept me up practically the whole night…"

He chuckled.

"Hey, you sounded like you were enjoying it…"

"Of course. You ARE the best, after all…"

He grinned, kissing her passionately.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower," he said, breaking away after a while. "But the thing is, I'll be all by my lonely self in there…"

She sighed.

"And I'm guessing you want ME to keep you company?"

"Please?" he begged, looking at her with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm…well, that depends. What kind of soap do you use?"

He smirked.

"I think you'll be happy to know that I have an endless supply of Axe shower gel," he bragged, heading towards the bathroom. "My best friend invented it, so he always gives me free samples."

Catarina suddenly sat up straight and gasped.

"Wait a minute! Axel's the one who invented Axe?!"

"Yep. Leave it to Axel to name a product after himself, right?"

She laughed.

"Yea. But it's not that surprising that he invented something like that. He's always been a real ladies' man…I'm not surprised that you're one to use it, either."

"What can I say?" he said, grinning at her. "After all, it's how dirty boys get clean…"

"Oh, you're **definitely** a dirty boy…"

He chuckled and winked at her.

"Of course I am…so, you coming?"

"…Yea, sure. Just a minute."

As he disappeared into the bathroom, the smile on Catarina's face instantly left as well. She groaned as she heard the water start.

_Great_. _Guess I have no choice. Alex, please hurry…

* * *

_

Leon burst out of the portal into the open air, gasping for breath along with Train and Kanone.

"Man," Train panted, "I hate…going through…the Realm…of Darkness…"

"Yea," agreed Kanone. "It…always…takes so much…out of you…"

"Are you guys finally there?" Leon heard Alexandra ask.

"Yea," he replied, still a little short of breath. He was used to running more than Train or Kanone, but he was still tired.

"Sorry, I forgot a couple minor details," she apologized. "All magic is nullified in the Realm of Darkness, so that's why I couldn't contact you. It also takes a while to travel through."

"Wait…how long is 'a while'?"

"It varies a bit, but you guys have been traveling all night, and it's already almost noon."

"Almost noon?!" Leon couldn't believe it. "What about my parents? They have no idea where I am!"

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I had them taken care of."

"Taken care of?!"

"Relax, I put a spell on them so they think you're home in bed with the flu. There's nothing to worry about."

Leon sighed with relief.

"Alright, so how do we get in?"

"According to the plans, there should be a secret door about fifty feet to your right."

As Train and Kanone started to straighten up, Leon took his first look around the magical realm. They were standing next to a huge stone wall, which he soon realized was a wall of Dark's mansion. Around the mansion were large fields full of beautiful gardens. Stormy gray clouds hung over the grounds like a heavy blanket. It looked much like the mortal realm, but Leon figured there were _very_ different people living here than there.

"Alexandra says there's s door fifty feet down the wall," he told Kanone and Train.

"Leon," he heard her say. "Call me Alex."

"Right…sorry."

"It's ok." She followed their progress on the Eye until they had found the place. "Alright, there are no guards down this hall, so go in and take a right."

"Umm…Alex? We have a problem."

"What?"

"There's no door."

Alex froze for a second, then rapidly double-checked the plans.

"…Yes, there is. It should be right in front of you."

"Well, where we are, there's just a solid rock wall."

"Hey, these schematics don't lie!" she argued. "It's there. You have to figure out how to open it."

"Any idea how?" asked Leon as the three of them pushed on the wall.

"I don't know…ask Kanone. He's good at this kind of stuff."

Leon turned to Kanone.

"Well?"

"It looks like force won't do the trick," Kanone observed as they stopped pushing. He carefully ran his hand over the wall, examining it. "This door is obviously very secret if no guards are patrolling on either side. It's probably an emergency exit of some kind, most likely one only Dark knows about. That means only really powerful magic could open this. Say…sorcerer's magic, for example…"

"So…what do I do?" asked Leon.

"Use your magic to open it."

"How?"

"I don't know, be creative or something. All I know is that you're the only one out of all of us who has enough magical energy to pull it off."

Leon thought for a moment.

_How to open this door…what opens doors?…well, keys open doors. But I don't have a freakin' key! All I have is a…_

Suddenly, he got an idea.

_I wonder…_

He slowly pulled out his sword while Kanone and Train watched with curiosity. Pointing it at where the secret door was supposed to be, he slowly moved it forward until the tip touched the wall. Much to everyone's surprise, however, the sword didn't rest against the wall, but instead seemed to melt into it! The more Leon pushed it in, the more it sank out of sight. After it was halfway in, he gently turned the sword to the right. They instantly heard a clicking sound as the wall disappeared before them to reveal a hidden doorway.

Kanone and Train stood speechless, mouths gaping.

"What?" asked Leon, sheathing his sword. "You said 'be creative'."

* * *

**A/N: **_So they're finally at the mansion! What ever will happen next?? lol XP The part where Leon finds the door was supposed to be like when Renji opened the door to Soul Society so he, Byakuya, and Rukia could go back. If you really think about it, I guess it could also symbolize Team Ichigo (XD) getting past the wall into the Seireitei. But anyways, R&R please!!! Seriously, I want to know what you guys think! You'll get to see your name all _**bolded**_ in my author's note if you do!! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!_

**-EmoDiva**


	8. What are the Odds?

**A/N: **_And so begins the main part of the story! lol but that's just my opinion. I want to hear yours!! I love getting reviews! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

_Thanks for the absolutely LOVELY reviews from _**alchemistobsessor,**** Ryoki Hirousuke**_, and _**Zombie-Genesis**_!!! This chapter is for you guys!_

**Disclaimer: **_Nope, I don't own anything...I'm not even sure if I have control of my own mind yet..._

**

* * *

**

**Crossing Over**

**Chapter 7 – What are the Odds?**

The young 17-year-old guard let a yawn escape him as he lounged against the wall. His blonde hair fell into his sleepy blue eyes that drifted in and out of consciousness. He wore a black leather jacket and old blue jeans that sagged slightly, revealing the lower portion of his muscular abs. He gave a sigh of boredom as he absentmindedly played with the small handgun he had been given. Yep, it was just another slow day on the job.

"TK-421, report in."

The voice immediately shook the young adult out of his daze. Realizing that it was just the hourly check-in, he sighed again as he activated his earphone.

"Everything is in order," he replied dully. "Nothing—wait…"

He had just heard a small sound come from around the corner at the end of the hall. Suddenly, he saw a small spherical object flying into the corridor, then nothing but black smoke.

"What the?!" he coughed, pointing his gun wildly in all directions. "What is this? I can't see any—

_Thump._

His vision went dark and he fell to the ground as he was knocked out from behind.

"What was that?" asked Kanone as the three of them burst out of the cloud on the other side.

"Just another one of Sven's genius inventions!" replied Train happily as they raced down the hallway.

"Who's Sven?" Leon asked, pointing to the left.

"He's Train's partner, well, more like caretaker I would say, with the way Train handles things. Hey, can we stop and rest for a minute? I can't run like you guys, you know."

"Fine. Just for a minute, though," replied Train, slowing to a stop.

As Kanone sat down against a wall, panting heavily, Leon spotted a nearby security camera and waved.

"Hey, Alex! Still good on your end?"

She smiled as she saw him on the video feed she had pulled up on the Eye.

"Yep. So far, I haven't been detected, and neither have you. Now, according to the cameras, there are a total of three guards down the next hallway, so be careful."

"Gotcha."

* * *

"TK-421, why aren't you at your post? TK-421! Do you copy?!" 

_Damnit!_

The head of security brushed his long, blonde hair away from the Eye keys, his brow furrowing. _What happened?!_

As he typed the keys he needed to bring up the video feed, a red error message flashed across the globe.

_Hmm…so there's a little bug in the program…I'll take care of that right now…_

"All units in the lower western vicinity," he said into his earphone once he was finished. "Eradicate the problem in the southeast corridor."

He sneered as he watched the three intruders he could now see on the Eye.

_Let's see what happens now…

* * *

_

"I think we should keep going," suggested Leon.

Kanone nodded his approval as he got to his feet.

"Ok," said Alex. "The guards in the next hall are stationed—

Suddenly all of her video feed on the Eye turned into screens full of static.

"I lost my feed!" she exclaimed, typing madly.

"What?" she heard Leon ask.

"I lost my feed, Leon! I've been locked out of the security system! I don't know where anyone is! I have nothing! You need to get moving. Get moving NOW!"

"Alex's video feed got cut!" he told the others. "They're onto us! We gotta go!"

But as soon as they started heading towards the end of the hall, they were met by an army of guards…with laser rifles.

"Quick, in here!" yelled Train, pulling them into a convenient side alcove.

It was a good thing he did, too. The next second, the corridor was filled with gunfire.

"What was that?! What's going on?" Leon heard Alex yell in his ear.

"They've found us!" he yelled back as Train opened fire on them as well. "You seriously don't have **anything**?!"

"Only the tracking signal from your earring and Cat's life force on the schematics! That's it!"

Leon groaned.

"Great."

They were outnumbered three to one; the odds were definitely not in their favor. However, not one of the guards had a gun as special as Train's. Luckily for Leon and Kanone, Train was also VERY good at what he did. Although some of the lasers came very close to hitting them, they all remained unharmed. Train, on the other hand, hit someone every time he fired. But it hardly made a dent in their numbers.

"This isn't working," Train shouted, furiously reloading his pistol. "There are too many of them!"

"What? Can't your gun handle them all?" yelled Kanone as Train turned around again to fire.

"Oh, sure, no problem," he answered, ducking out of range, "but I don't want to waste any more ammo than I have to on these small fry."

"You need me to take them out?" Leon asked him.

"Please, I can handle these bastards on my own. Just follow my lead."

"Wait…what lead?"

Just then, all the shooting in the hallway ceased.

"Did we get 'em?" they heard one of them yell.

As they heard the guards rushing towards their position, Train slowly emerged out of the alcove to confront them. Leon's mouth opened in surprise. Train's eyes were now wider and had a weird glow. The guards stopped in their tracks.

"You will let us pass," said Train quietly.

To Leon's amazement, the guards did not object. In fact, they looked too scared out of their wits to move! Taking a closer look as they came out of hiding, he saw that they really couldn't, even if they tried. They seemed to be frozen in place.

"What's up with them?" he whispered to Kanone as they followed Train past them.

"It's Train," he answered back. "He has this… 'special' power. His eyes…they can put people into a kind of…trance. He can get them to do anything he wants, whenever he wants. Believe me, it's no fun being on the receiving end. But he doesn't use it often, since it gives him a really massive headache."

"Interesting…"

"Come on!" Train yelled at them, his eyes back to normal. "They won't stay like that forever!"

With that, they broke into a run again, getting closer to Catarina by the second.

* * *

The blonde haired man banged his fist on the Eye angrily as he watched them advance. 

_Damn! They're stronger than I thought!_ _Guess I'll have to tell Dark now…

* * *

_

**A/N: **_Dun dun duuunnnnn!!! XD So I hoped you liked it! The guard in the beginning is from Juvenile Orion, but I actually have NO idea who he is. My friend has this Juvenile Orion calender and I saw this guy on it and thought, 'Wow, he's hot. He needs to be in my story!' My friend doesn't know who he is either, so whoever thinks they know who it was that made a cameo appearance in my story at that beginning part will get a BIG thank you in the next chapter, plus a big plate of cookies!!! As for the other mysterious blonde, you'll have to read the next chapter to find out who he is!_

_Oh yea, and for all you Star Wars nerds out there, the TK-421 bit was for you! XP I couldn't resist! And the part when Alex lost her feed, I was totally thinking of that one part in National Treasure where Riley lost his feed when they were stealing the DoI. Just a little insight for you readers! So, now that I'm done with my crazy ranting, I would be filled with holiday joy if I got some reviews!!! Have a happy new year and whatever else you celebrate, and thanks for reading!_

**EmoDiva**


End file.
